1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger, and more particularly to a charger with a replaceable plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A charger must comply with the demand of safety because it relates to strong current. The specification for plugs in each country is different, and the demand for certification is also different. Therefore, to development a universal charger for different countries, different AC plugs, and different demands of certification becomes very important.
The existing chargers are a one-piece formed structure, namely, the plug and the charger body are integrally formed by injection molding. The plug and the charger body cannot be detached from each other. Thus, chargers sold to different countries must be designed according to different demands. If the orders for chargers are uncertain or the demands for certification are unknown, this will cause the logistics in the passive situation. In addition, the cost is increased. The existing charger having a replaceable plug uses a button to fix the replaceable plug. After using many times, the plug may detain on the socket when the charger is unplugged. Without safety protection, it may bring an electric shock. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.